Technical Field
The present invention relates to a distribution management apparatus, a distribution system and a distribution management method.
Background Art
With the recent spread of the Internet, cloud computing has come to be used in various fields. In one example, the cloud computing provides a service usage pattern in which users pay to use service (cloud service) provided by a server on the Internet using a communication terminal connected to the Internet.
In cloud services, web content is distributed to multiple communication terminals. For example, a distribution system that distributes web content to each of multiple communication terminals is well known.